


Golden Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Holly stared vacantly, too in awe to enact her thoughts yet when a gentle touch met her cheek, she roused. Blinking a few times, she looked down and nodded. It was indeed Diana, Wonder Woman herself, nude in her bed. The smile warmed her heart immensely. Yet hesitation still maintained its hold.

Diana pushed herself to sit up, placing her hand against Holly’s chest, she kissed her lips softly as she hummed. “Holly. Would you prefer I go on top?” Instantly Holly gave an eager nod, her nervousness evaporating upon hearing the suggestion.

Turning to guide Holly to lay on her back, Diana flashed a smirk as she moved both hands to caress the girl’s small breasts while she straddled her waist. Holly’s moans and writhing came quick and fast, her narrow hips bucked as she mewled. Diana leaned down and delivered another slow, heated kiss to her thin lips. “Much better.”


End file.
